Testing suspicious or otherwise targeted tissue for cancerous growths and/or other indicia is commonly done by taking a sample or specimen of the tissue in a procedure called a biopsy. The tissue sample is removed from a patient's body and diagnostic tests are performed on the tissue sample in order to determine, for example, whether malignant cell growth is present. A biopsy is commonly performed by inserting a needle into the targeted area. The needle cuts the tissue sample and simultaneously collects it so that the sample can be removed from the body. It is desirable to collect as large a volume of tissue as possible from the targeted area, while minimizing the time consumed by the procedure and the discomfort to the patient.